Adriana Sharpova
Adriana Sharpova (born June 20, 1989) is a Russian professional wrestler, valet, model and entrepreneur. She is currently signed TKS and UAW where she performs as a wrestler. Early Life Adriana Sharpova was born and raised in Moscow, Russia to Nikolai and Anya Sharpova. At early age, Adriana took ballet classes and participated in many sports. Adriana then graduated high school and attended Moscow State University before enrolling in a wrestling academy where she began training for her wrestling career. Adriana began getting booked for small indie events in the Moscow circuit before realizing that she wanted more. She then moved to the United States on a work visa to pursue her wrestling career on a bigger level. Professional wrestling career POWER Organization (2014) In the summer of 2014, Adriana Sharpova was scouted by POWER and was offered a POWER placement match to determine if she'd be given a contract. Adriana would then be contacted again by POWER and received word that she would be signed to the RTG brand. Rise to Glory (2014) Adriana Sharpova was signed to POWER and was assigned to their developmental to train. She was then called up to their RTG brand and made her official television debut on August 10, 2014 where she managed Doll and Mykhaila Vonn in a tag team match against Angel Warren and Charlotte. This would be her first and final appearance in RTG before requesting her release from the company. Cherish the Opportunity (2014-2017) Upon her release from RTG, Adriana was quickly scouted by CTO officials at an indie event where she impressed them enough to offer her a contract. She then debuted on episode two of CTO Corruption in Philadelphia, where accompanied her newest client John Brody to the ring in his match against Malachi. She claimed to have turned him from an American loser to a Russian brute and made him her soldier. Adriana aided John Brody to a successful victory in both of their debuts. Later that night, she was involved in a backstage incident with CTO Superstar, Pietro Mattel, who was seemingly very interested in Sharpova and began to harass her. She quickly turned him down and threatened him if he were to speak to her again. On the December 11th edition of Corruption, Adriana and John came out and claimed that CTO is now ushering in the "Russian Federation Era". Adriana then went on to say that CTO is now their show, and demanded that the Russian national anthem be played. During the celebration, Pietro interrupts and confronts the two. He would then offer to face them both in a handicap match at CTO's PPV Slam Impact. At Slam Impact at the Met Life stadium in New York, Adriana Sharpova made her in-ring debut as she teamed with John Brody to take on Pietro Mattel in a handicap match. The duo decimated their opponent with Adriana picking up the win. As season two came to an end, Adriana and Brody began to have disputes and would later split, which would initially begin Adriana's singles career in CTO. In mid-2017, Adriana asked suddenly for her release from the company. Total Knockout Society (2015-present) Along with CTO, Adriana would also land a contract with the newest female wrestling organization, Total Knockout Society (TKS). On the first episode of TKS, Adriana would be accompanied to the ring by Julianna Arceneau in her TKS match against Kelcey Taelor. Kelcey would then pick up the win, leaving Adriana and Julianna to viciously attack the victor after the match. Later that night, Adriana then accompanied Julianna to her match against Angel Warren in the main event. On the second episode, Adriana, while accompanied by Julianna, would team up with Angel Warren to take their respective rivals Kelcey Taelor and Rachel Reigns in a tag team bout. The match ended in a No Contest when both legal competitors Angel Warren and Rachel Reigns brawled outside the ring until the 10 count. While the referee had his attention on the two, Adriana and Julianna would again take their frustrations out on Kelcey, ambushing her from behind. Adriana would later suffer a knee injury at a live event, sidelining her for a number of months. In the second season of TKS, Adriana returned to the company on episode three, coming to the aid of fellow Border Whore, Alaina Petrova in her brawl against heated rival Zada Ion. As Adriana approached the ring, she distracted Zada, allowing Alaina to attack her from behind. The two began a 2 on 1 onslaught on the tag team champion. General Manager Santana Lopez would come out to even the odds, introducing Candice Tourne. Candice then rushed to the ring to help Zada and the two teams would brawl. Santana would then set up a tag team match between the two teams, but there was no winner as both teams got disqualified in a double count out. The four would again brawl outside before Alaina and Adriana announced that they want a tag title shot at Inception, the first PPV for TKS. The duo would win the Tag Team titles from Zada and Candice, proceeding to hold them for record setting 411 days. Alaina and Adriana would fall into a feud with their biggest competitors to date, PURE, during the duration of TKS' third season. They would come to find out that they would defend their titles against PURE at the second PPV for TKS, Axis of Powers. At the event, Alaina and Adriana would come up short losing their titles to PURE, despite their great effort. Forever A Movement (2016-2017) For weeks, a mystery opponent for Elle at FaM Pandora was teased. RANIK then revealed the mystery woman as Vikel, who would turn out to be Adriana all along. She then made her debut at FaM Pandora and defeated Elle to become the inaugural FaM Diamond's champion. In late 2017, she would lose her championship to Gin at FaMniversary IV in a triple threat match which also included Eve Heron. Diva Mania 2016 At the annual Diva Mania event, Adriana Sharpova would main event her first major wrestling event against long-time rival, Rachel Reigns for the CTO D.O.D championship. Adriana would be accompanied to the ring by Russian president, Vladimir Putin. Although she put up a fight, Adriana was not able to secure a win at Diva Mania. DivaSlam 2016 It was announced via Twitter that Adriana Sharpova would take on Rachel Reigns in a rematch for the DOD championship at DivaSlam. This would become the third match between the two. Unrestricted Access Wrestling (2017-present) Adriana debuted in UAW where she found herself in a feud with Kattya. Other media Adriana Sharpova is currently a sponsor/ambassador for Skinny Bunny Tea and has recently filmed commercials for the brand that have aired on major television shows and pay-per-view events. Kayfabe character biography Hailing from the supreme Mother Russia, Adriana Sharpova was groomed for greatness. As Adriana grew up, she began to form an unbreakable bond with professional wrestling. She knew she was destined to become a wrestler from the moment she discovered it. The larger-than-life characters and action-filled matches captivated her and ultimately inspired her to become the professional wrestler that she is today. Adriana began training for wrestling at 16, which was very grueling and made her life much harder than the average American teenage girl. Her experience shaped her into the independent and powerful woman she is today. Adriana learned to never let anyone stop her from achieving her dreams. Adriana was raised on the three basic principles of life, or more so a Sharpova life; Chase your dream and conquer it, being nice gets you nowhere and most importantly, destroy every human from the cancerous America. She believes America is a plague to humanity, which is why her hatred for the nation runs so deep. With her parents’ blessing, Adriana moved to the United States after very limited competition in the Russian circuit. She came with one motive in mind; to make a name for herself. After less than a year of competing in the U.S. Indy circuit, Adriana was scouted by CTO and many other organizations, where she utilized her European culture and brutal Russian brawler style to decimate opponents. She represented the former Soviet Union to the fullest, which made the audience despise her. With success in those promotions, she would soon capture the attention of the top female promotion in North America, TKS. With her extreme hatred for the United States, Adriana is driven to annihilate every American that dares step in her path of destruction. In wrestling Finishing moves * Russian Roulette (Divo Drop) 2014-present Signature moves * Iron fist (spinning back fist) 2016-present * Rossiya Rage (tilt-a-whirl backbreaker) 2014-present Nicknames * The Soviet Sovereign Wrestlers managed * Julianna Arceneau * Alaina Petrova * John Brody Tag teams and factions * Adriana Sharpova and Alaina Petrova 2016-present * The Border Whores (with Julianna Arceneau and Alaina Petrova) 2014-present Accomplishments * Total Knockout Society/TKS ** TKS Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Alaina Petrova * Forever A Movement/FaM ** FaM Diamond's Championship (1 time) Category:CTO Category:TKS Category:Wrestler Category:Woman Wrestler